My fair princess
by sanjifanforever
Summary: SanjixNami fluff!


My fair Princess

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 1: Mess

The sun was shining as the Merry Go eased effortlessly forward through the sparkling blue water. Zolo was training, Nami was reading a newspaper, Usopp was telling a story as Chopper listened intently. Their captain was perched on the figurehead of the ship, grinning widely. Only one member of the crew wasn't present to enjoy the beautiful day. Sanji was in the kitchen and had been all morning. He was busy preparing a cake for Nami for no particular reason. But it wasn't just any cake, it was Sanji's famous Triple-layer Brownie cake. This cake would take all morning to make because he had to get it just perfect. In Sanji's eye(s), Nami should have nothing but perfection because she, herself, was perfect.

_I wish I could enjoy the nice day outside, but seeing Nami's bright smile is more important._ Sanji thought to himself as he put the final touches on his work of art.

* * *

It was lunchtime and the cake was done. As Sanji was setting lunch out, he had also set the cake on the table. Luffy rushed in, screaming for food.

"Luffy, why do you gotta be so loud?" Zolo tripped Luffy for disturbing his workout. The rubber boy fell, unsettling the side of the table opposite of the cake. Sanji watched in horror as his masterpiece hit the floor. Nami walked in, followed by Usopp and Chopper, in time to see the tragic incident unfold.

Sanji roared, "Luffy, you rubber-brained idiot! I spent all morning on that!" He fought the urge to swear.

Luffy sat up, rubbing the sore spot where his head had connected with the table. "Sorry Sanji, but Zolo tripped me!"

"Both of you out NOW!" Sanji shouted as loud as he could, pointing to the door. Luffy exited the kitchen looking like a puppy whose paw had just been stepped on. Zolo got up from his chair.

"Make me." He growled. The cook sent him flying out the door with a very strong kick that was most likely due to his explosion of rage. Sanji faced the table. He was shaking from anger, his hands made into fists. The blond let out a shaky sigh, sounding almost like a sob. He stiffly walked over to the cake. It was a mess. The chocolate frosting on top had been smashed against the wooden floor. Sanji had spent at least an hour making little rose-shaped frosting designs to make it as beautiful as he could. Overall, it had taken him six hours to make! Being a chef, he took the upmost pride in all of his work. For Nami, it was different. He somehow managed to put even more pride into the food he made for her.

"Sanji, are you all right?" Nami knelt down beside him. Usopp and Chopper had quickly grabbed their lunch and went outside to eat, wanting to avoid Sanji getting angry with them.

"I got up at six to make a cake for you. It took until lunchtime to finish..." Sanji said, not taking his eyes off the destroyed dessert.

"If you made it, I'm sure we could pick it up and eat it." Nami laughed. She got a fork and bent down beside Sanji again. Nami turned the plate over to set the cake on again.

"Nami-san, you can't eat something off the floor. Ladies deserve fresh food!" Sanji protested kindly.

"And you don't deserve to have six hours of hard work wasted." Nami dug her fork into a side of the cake and flipped it onto the plate. She took a bite. "Sanji, this is the best thing you ever made!"

"Really? I'm glad you think so!" Sanji smiled with heart eyes. "I'm just sorry it couldn't be properly presented."

"Want some?" Nami asked, eating the cake. Sanji helped her up.

"No, it's all for you." Sanji grinned, pulling out a chair for her to sit. The chef strolled onto the deck. "Moss Head! Luffy! You can come eat now!"

Luffy walked into the kitchen, drooling. Zolo glared at Sanji with malice. "I'm gonna kill you later."

"Why? Is '_later_' when pigs fly?" Sanji scoffed. Zolo muttered to himself as he went to eat.

"Sanji! Why does Nami get cake?!" Luffy whined from inside the kitchen.

"'Cause she was good!" Sanji laughed.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
